1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stylet assembly including a stylet, or stylet body, used for insertion of a catheter into the blood vessel and to a connector for holding a stylet and connecting it to a catheter. More particularly, it relates to a stylet to be inserted into a lumen of a venous catheter for total parenteral nutrition to give a desired rigidity to the catheter and to a connector for holding the stylet in the lumen thereof, which makes it possible to allow a medical solution to flow into the catheter through the lumen thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When inserting a venous catheter for total parenteral nutrition or an endotracheal tube, it is general practice to insert a metal wire or a stylet into a catheter to give some rigidity to the catheter or tube since such a catheter is too soft to insert into the blood vessel or trachea without causing bending of the catheter. The stylet is bent into a desired shape as occasion demands. For example, in case of intratracheal intubation, the stylet is bent into a shape corresponding to the shape of respiratory tract of a patient whose larynx being expanded.
In general, however, the stylet is of a metal such as stainless steel and has an acute-angled end. Thus, the stylet of the prior art has disadvantages that blood vessel walls or trachea walls may be injured by the distal end of the stylet protruded from the catheter during insertion of the catheter. Further, it is occasionally required to use the catheter filled with heparinized saline to perform priming operations. In such a case, it is necessary to remove the stylet from the catheter to fill the catheter with heparinized saline. In addition, it requires a great deal of skill to insert the stylet of the prior art into a correct position of the superior vena cava through the subclavian vein.